It is well known in the art to employ quaternary ammonium compounds in cleaning compositions. Quaternary ammonium compounds are good antimicrobial agents but may produce undue irritation to eyes or skin at levels required to impart germicidal properties. In addition, quaternary ammonium compounds and other types of cationic compounds have been demonstrated, at times, to interfere and reduce the cleaning efficiency of hard surface cleaning compositions.
It would be highly desirable to reduce the level of quaternary ammonium compound(s) in cleaning compositions while still achieving at least one of following characteristics: a broad spectrum antimicrobial activity; an acceptable level of eye or skin irritation; or an acceptable cleaning efficacy.